


【权贵】第四象限

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】第四象限

（上）

范丞丞已经是不知道第多少次发现自己在的小嫂子用一种欲言又止的眼神偷偷盯着自己看了，那人好像没发现自己的神情全被范丞丞面前那面茶色玻璃映的真实。

小嫂子长得完全就是范丞丞的菜，第一见面是在图书馆，那人和自己是同校。明明同时认识范丞丞和他哥，小嫂子却毅然决然地选择了和他哥在一起。范丞丞敬仰自己的大哥，那个人头脑精明，待人温和，年长个8岁，刚出社会的时候就把家里公司接手管理的好，现在而立之年更是意气风发。范丞丞虽然有些喜欢自己的小嫂子，当然也不会坏了哥哥的好事，一步一步看着两个人从5年前相识相知相爱到决定结婚相守余生。

可是自从3年前小嫂子嫁到家里来，范丞丞就总觉得小嫂子没事就偷偷看着自己，哥哥不在家的时候也总对自己格外关心，逢年过节也一定要买东西送给自己。

可是今天刚上完研究生的课，范丞丞去大学门口的咖啡厅坐着整理和导师讨论的论文内容，就看到自家的小嫂子，在自己背后不远的圆桌那坐着。

范丞丞的座位面对着一面茶色玻璃，小嫂子似乎是以为范丞丞看不见背后，盯着他的眼光更加露骨。大概就是从头打量到脚底的粘腻目光，让范丞丞好不自在。

于是范丞丞准备先发制人，猛的站起来转身走过去，打招呼道：“嘿，黄明昊！真巧！”。小嫂子和范丞丞年纪差不多，范丞丞通常都直呼大名。

那人见了似乎有点被吓到的样子，但讶异的表情没持续一秒，马上又变成那个平时的招牌笑容，“丞丞，是很巧。我刚还看你的背影说好眼熟。”范丞丞看着黄明昊有点躲闪的眼神，不知道小嫂子葫芦里卖的到底是什么药。

“你还有课吗？”小嫂子问范丞丞，被问到的人摇了摇头，“那你陪我在这坐会儿吧，我约的朋友堵在城南了，估计还要半个多小时呢…”  
“好。”范丞丞从不排斥和漂亮的小嫂子相处，不仅长得好看，性格也可爱活泼的很。刚好和沉稳的哥哥互补，范丞丞时常觉得当时小嫂子选哥哥是对的，两人还真的是天作之合。

“你觉得我和你哥，恩爱吗？”黄明昊问的突兀，谁知下一秒这个一向懂得分寸甚至有些腼腆害羞的小嫂子更语出惊人，“但我和他做爱没有快感……”

范丞丞愣了一下，良好的礼节让他克制住了把刚喝进嘴里的咖啡喷出来的冲动。想来觉得自己没有听错，不知道接什么话才合适。

范丞丞抬头看，黄明昊一脸惋惜和无奈的摆弄着自己面前的杯子。连咖啡这种苦味的成人饮品都不沾的小嫂子，来咖啡店都只点抹茶拿铁，自然不会喜欢沉默冷静的不近人情的哥哥。哥哥想必在床上也缺少甜蜜撩人的话语，讨不到小嫂子欢心。

“如果你觉得我说的内容很奇怪的话，就忘记它吧。”黄明昊显得有些局促，好像懊悔刚刚说的话。范丞丞得给人一台阶下，忙说道：“家里你也不能和别人说，我就当听听你的抱怨了，没关系的。”那人点点头，这个尴尬的局面才算缓和了。

晚些时候黄明昊约的朋友来了，约莫是他工作室的朋友，范丞丞就收拾东西准备离开。“丞丞，谢谢你陪我，拜拜！”“拜！”

不是梅雨季，范丞丞也觉得小嫂子的道别黏黏糊糊的，还特地的给自己的陪伴很有仪式感的道谢。不过那人平时就很有礼貌就是了，范丞丞倒也没想多。

过了些时，范丞丞才觉得那天黄明昊的道别，不像是在和他道别，在他看来倒颇像是跟那个纯情害羞懂分寸的黄明昊自己道别。范丞丞休息在家，就不小心撞见了小嫂子自慰的场景，之前他的那番话就成了个预警信号，而现在从没关紧的门缝里窥探到的光景就证实了一切——他宁愿自慰也不喜欢和哥哥做爱。

范丞丞听着能把他魂魄勾过去的呻吟，在门缝那驻足停留一会儿，还是走开了，顺便把门给掩上了。门合上之前，眼神还和小嫂子撞到了一起，范丞丞赶紧加快脚步离开。随着脚步迈开，那声音也越来越远，范丞丞尴尬地躲进自己三楼的房间里，他该死的硬了。

范丞丞叹了口气，告诫自己不能往越界的那处想，小嫂子的行为，权当是他和哥哥夫妻生活不和谐造成的人之常情。范丞丞看着教授给自己发的case study，不知不觉都过了晚饭的点。

黄明昊这才上楼叫他下去吃饭，脸还红扑扑的，也不知道是厨房烧火太热，还是他自己玩的太过。范丞丞看着厨房里没收的案板和擀面杖，就知道盘子里的饺子应该是小嫂子亲手包的，他试图让自己带着平常心上餐桌，和黄明昊一起吃饭就没那么尴尬。

黄明昊开着客厅的电视放电视剧，范丞丞也跟着时不时的瞄上两眼，好巧不巧今晚就播到家庭伦理剧，演着弟弟和嫂子搞上的悖德伦理剧情。范丞丞又低头看了看碗里的饺子，想起今天家里钟点工阿姨请假了，怪不得他这个漂亮的小嫂子要亲自下厨，所以才拖过了晚饭时间。漂亮的两个褶，南方人包的饺子，芦笋虾仁馅，不多不少，50个饺子，够两个男人的晚饭。

范丞丞尴尬的不行，电视剧也看了，饺子也吃了，只能硬着头皮建议道：“明昊，我们换个台吧？”“好，我刚好也想换台。”黄明昊听完马上换了台，估计也是感到剧情和此情此景不太合适。

如坐针毡的后半节晚饭吃完，范丞丞也还是一如既往的抢着洗碗，黄明昊坐会沙发上看起综艺，是不是被逗的哈哈大笑。  
“明昊，我上楼了。你也早点休息。”  
“好。”黄明昊一边说着一边把电视音量调小，又说“丞丞，晚安。”

好不容易早睡，快到12点就关了灯躺在床上，范丞丞闭着眼睛就听见了有人轻手轻脚地打开自己的房门，轻手轻脚走过来床边。那人用气声说道：“丞丞，还醒着吗？”

再小的声音半夜听着也格外清晰，范丞丞没理会转身过来，而是选择继续装睡，心里想的是晚饭吃完之后他道的哪门子晚安，又害怕自己把持不住对不起自己大哥。“丞丞......”那个人自顾自地坐在床沿上，又喊了一声。

范丞丞不禁磨，本来想回话，还没出声音就听见小嫂子说了一句：“丞丞，我好想你啊…”范丞丞一听，吓得也不敢动弹，脑海里全是接下来可能发生的事情。

“算了，你睡了也好，晚安吧……”黄明昊以为范丞丞睡了，不知道是说给谁听，起身准备离开。范丞丞还是没守住阵地，身体快嘴巴一步，坐起身拉住了小嫂子的手腕，又有些着急的问道：“怎么了？有什么事儿？”

黄明昊没回话，直接扑过来抱住了范丞丞。落下来的是他又湿润又温热的嘴唇，密密麻麻的吻，亲的范丞丞回不过神来。

他亲吻的力度和方式，都让范丞丞觉得舒服，就像已经经历过千百回的熟练，让范丞丞想到那人刚刚说的话，他带的情绪不像是和小叔子偷情，倒像是和爱人久别重逢。范丞丞猜想也许，他只是把自己当成了不常在家陪他的哥哥一样对待。

嘴上明明还不由自主地回应，范丞丞还是理智的推开黄明昊，“你是想我哥了吗？他确实好久没回家了，北美的项目才开始，没办法的。”小嫂子听完眼睛里都快有水光，先是摇了摇头，随机又点点头。

“我......”黄明昊的声音听起来都带着鼻音，“你抱抱我吧……”语气里也甚是无辜。  
“不行。我不能对不起我哥。”  
“可是，可是......”黄明昊连个好听的理由都编不出来，就一个劲地开始扯范丞丞的睡裤。

说范丞丞不心动那是假，等到被漂亮的小嫂子含住舔着逐渐抬头的分身，他才放弃挣扎。“不要拒绝我好不好…”范丞丞没回话，在黄明昊看来就是默许了。

小嫂子使出浑身解数，一边给范丞丞口交一边发出哼哼声，以及微微眯着的眼睛，也读不来他是乐在其中还是被迫讨好，只觉得哼的挺诱人，让人想听听待会操他的时候他会怎么叫。

黄明昊换用手，嘴巴和手到处放肆，亲亲摸摸地范丞丞都快要受不住。于是范丞丞抓着黄明昊亲吻了一下他的额头，就像个奖励的盖章，然后夺走了主动权，轻轻抠挖了几下，那个人的穴口就能容纳进他勃起的粗长尺寸。

范丞丞还有点担心，犹豫着进入的时机是否成熟，黄明昊就搂着他的脖子贴过去，“快点呀...”范丞丞听完就整根没入，听着小嫂子哼了一声，“是弄疼你了吗？”

黄明昊摇了摇头，“不会疼的，你快点动一动好不好。”范丞丞说“好。”话音刚落就操弄的他身下表现一向的纯情的小嫂子浪叫连连，然后他喘着气说：“丞丞我好喜欢你哦。”

范丞丞觉得小嫂子冥顽不灵，偷情就算了还不停的表白说情话，弄得范丞丞不想沉沦都只能越陷越深。“你别说了...你爽就行，别说些有的没的。”

范丞丞的动作并不太温柔，抽插进去的力度甚至还有一些粗暴，觉得刚说完的话语气有些重了，只得补上一句，“你说多了，我会当真的。”黄明昊不再说些暧昧的言语，范丞丞也如释重负，权当自己是出差远渡重洋不能回家的哥哥的替代品，是个人型按摩棒。

“丞丞，你好大哦…”范丞丞听了还是不住的脸红，在此之前他只有和前男友为数不多的性经验，对方还是个害羞的连脱个衣服都哄好久的主。“你弄的我好舒服哦…唔...”范丞丞听不下去，就用嘴去堵住这张胡言乱语的嘴。

直到操到两个人都射精，范丞丞都不厌其烦的去封上他的嘴。因为他说的话就是魔咒一般，不停的提醒范丞丞在他面前被他操的乱叫的人是谁，却也吸引力十足。

蜜液混着精液往外直淌的穴口收缩不停，裹着刚刚才发泄过一次的阴茎又蠢蠢欲动，一股冲动就让那根东西又硬了起来。“丞丞还想再要一次吗？”面对这么直白的问话，范丞丞选择嘴上沉默，却身体力行的表示赞同。

黄明昊笑了一声，没说多余的话，把范丞丞往床头一推让他半坐在那里，自己跨到他身上，换成上位的姿势，准备自己动。“丞丞，就负责享受就好了…”

范丞丞还没来得及思考如何去“享受”，黄明昊就自己坐了下去。坐的时候腿部的肌肉一齐使了劲，肉壁裹着范丞丞喘不过气来，龟头作为突破点劈开了往中间涌来的嫩肉，一气呵成，肉仞又回到了那个人温暖的身体里，这个姿势还更深入了几分。

“啊...丞丞，你别动呀...”范丞丞这个时候知道全听小嫂子的话了，那人自己扶着范丞丞的胸口，前后摇着屁股，一边又喊着“太深了，要不行了。”的话。范丞丞想了想，还是决定不动。

果然不动是对的，黄明昊累了就抽身跪在范丞丞的腿间，就用灵活的手指都能弄的他低喘。  
“所以你平时勾引我哥哥的时候也这么浪吗？”  
“不会...我不爱他...”  
“不爱他那你还跟他结婚？”  
黄明昊欲言又止，想来想去只能苦笑了一下说：“因为他有钱，而我，缺钱。”  
“那你也能和我结婚不是吗？”  
黄明昊听完了愣了愣神，手上的动作停了一秒又继续，他没敢看范丞丞的脸，但也知道他离射精不远了。

“你只爱他的钱是吗？”范丞丞继续说，也不知道是为哥哥不幸还是为自己不甘。  
“......”  
“这样说应该是你只是偏爱和我上床？因为能让你更爽。”范丞丞说到激动时，也控制不住的往外射出精液，溅了一些在了黄明昊的下巴上。

第二天早上起来黄明昊就拉着范丞丞说“你哥今晚就回来啦。”仿佛昨晚什么也没发生，本来黄明昊就是掌握了大部分主动权，范丞丞也没得到机会在小嫂子的身上留下些什么痕迹，不幸中的万幸，不会被哥哥发现了。

钟点工阿姨还要一天才回来上班，范丞丞懒懒地起床去吃黄明昊准备的早饭，培根、煎蛋和松饼。黄明昊举着枫糖和蜂蜜，问范丞丞“要哪一个？”范丞丞笑了笑，心说不都是甜味，淋在松饼上吃起来区别并不大，就随手指了指枫糖，全因为那个包装更好看。

黄明昊把蜂蜜和枫糖都放在桌上没递给范丞丞，把居家穿的睡袍带子解开，里面什么都没穿。范丞丞盯着出神，就看着黄明昊把枫糖顺着自己的胸口往下滴。“要不，吃早餐之前，先吃我吧？”

范丞丞本来没有什么龌龊想法，看着晶莹透亮的金黄色枫糖顺着锁骨边流到了小嫂子平平的胸脯上，然后水滴顿了一下，有的卡在了胸前的嫩红色的小肉粒上，还有少部分顺着继续往下流。

对着那个诱人的地方就咬了上去，下嘴稍微有点用用力，就听到小嫂子惊呼一声，“丞丞，轻点嘛…”即使是换成吸吮都没有让范丞丞减少他的蛮力，弄的黄明昊又痛又爽，“也亲亲我好不好？”

范丞丞这才放开已经被吸的有些红肿的乳尖，黄明昊的嘴唇有些干燥，不过没关系，他可以去把它湿润。“晚上哥哥该发现了......”范丞丞说道。

“晚上我不和他做就好了。”黄明昊摸了摸范丞丞的发旋，安慰的说道。  
“你怎么就知道我哥今天不想做，万一他许久不见你，心血来潮呢？”  
“不会的，这事我不愿意你哥从来不会勉强我。”  
“好吧……那我就是会勉强你的那种人咯？”范丞丞也不知道自己在倔个什么，就是不想听到黄明昊这时候夸别人的好，即使那个人是自己大哥，是他的合法丈夫。  
“你不是。但你是我想勾引的人。”黄明昊话说的俏皮，手也没闲着，范丞丞的家居服被他扒的已经七七八八了。

“我倒是喜欢你操我的时候。”小嫂子还是那个纯情的表情，但明明是对着自己岔开双腿坐在几米长的餐桌当食物的另一端，“比你哥，更卖力。”  
“噗哈哈哈。”本来还有股无名火的范丞丞被黄明昊的说辞逗笑了，“那是你骚，欠操的很。”回的话也不再客气。然后用手指轻轻地拨弄了一下那张不知餍足的小口，就操了进去。“那我先好好替我哥，满足你。”  
“好......”黄明昊说完，就只剩哼哼唧唧的叫床声，全身心投入在和范丞丞做爱。

“等你哥回来了，我们就没什么机会了……”一句话点醒梦中人，范丞丞终归是决定对不起哥哥的。  
“我......”范丞丞刚想开口就被黄明昊打断。  
“我知道你想说什么，你就全怪在我头上吧。我喜欢和你做爱，可是我又舍不得你哥哥的钱。”  
话虽然这么说，范丞丞反而越是觉得黄明昊有所隐瞒。

“你只要不会因为我贪心讨厌我就好了。”黄明昊一边吃早餐一边好像在自言自语道，但很明显就是说给范丞丞听的。  
“我...”范丞丞当然不会讨厌，甚至可能的话，他也想说他早就喜欢黄明昊了。可他又觉得不妥，那样只会让两人的关系错的越来越远，所以他就只点点头，单告诉黄明昊自己不讨厌他就好。

晚上范丞丞他哥就拖着箱子回来了，两个29寸的箱子里，有一个都是给黄明昊和自己带的礼物。“你怎么还像对小孩子似的对我们？”黄明昊说着，但拆包装盒仍旧拆的开心。大哥就看着他笑，然后帮他把包装盒废料给拿去厨房的大垃圾桶扔掉去了。

小嫂子又回到了以前那个样子，两个人也都心照不宣的没有提前之前的事情。说实话范丞丞当天晚上还是特别紧张的，万一哥哥发现了，他可得找一套说辞粉饰。

结果范丞丞躺在床上翻来覆去的失眠，第二天睡到中午是被电话吵醒的，小嫂子的电话，内容仿若一个晴天霹雳。

（下）

“您好，这里是中心医院。这个手机的主人出车祸了，现在在中心医院里抢救，我们是通过他的紧急联系人找到您的，您现在方便的话请尽快过来吧。”范丞丞一边跟电话那边回答说“好，马上来。”一边哆哆嗦嗦地穿上鞋就出门，看到玄关里有哥哥的车钥匙，想到今天那两人应该是开的一辆车，那出事的话，怕是两个人都遭遇了。

等范丞丞冲到中心医院里，被告知他哥和嫂子全在手术室抢救，也不敢先给父母打电话，范丞丞就那么的在手术室门口坐着，不停的看时间。

等到有个医生来喊范丞丞，他才恍过神来，手术结束的算是成功，他哥就在这短短的几个小时里，突然变得没有生气，平静的躺在床上，身上还有引流管。  
“你是家属吗？就你一个人吗？”  
“嗯。”范丞丞没经历过这些事，也不知道自己能不能搞定，只是又慌张又担忧。  
“行吧，你等一下，要换床。把病人从手术床上抬到病床上，我去叫几个护士吧。”  
“啊？好。谢谢了。”

最终那护士叫来的都是几个女护士，范丞丞带着点抱歉，那些护士姐姐一看也就笑了：“我们天天帮人手不够的病人换床，你别担心，可有力气了。”“谢谢你们，辛苦了。”范丞丞是由衷地感谢，他哥快一米九的个子，抬动他，还要顾及引流管，真的不是件容易的事。

手术准备室的医生又跑出来告诉范丞丞他哥会被送去监护室，如果情况正常将会隔天转到普通病房里。范丞丞一直感谢没停过，然后就剩下担心还在手术室里的小嫂子了。

黄明昊争气的很，手术做完当天晚上就给从监护室里转出来了。范丞丞有些着急，抓着医生不停的问：“这样真的没关系吗，这么快就转出来了？”医生就算忙碌还是给出个合理解释：监护室根本不够住，只要能去普通病房，都马上给转普通病房，更何况黄明昊的伤势不算特别严重，在监护里人也早清醒了。

范丞丞坐在普通病房的单人vip里，就出去打个水的功夫，黄明昊都睡了一觉醒来。“你哥呢？”黄明昊恢复些力气问出的第一句话，声音沙哑且没有气力。“喝点水吗？他还在监护室里......”

黄明昊没再说话，喝了水，开始尝试吃一些流食。“好疼……”黄明昊稍微身体动一下都疼的倒吸凉气，范丞丞也就心疼了，“我去问问有没有止痛的东西。”“嗯......”黄明昊又继续闭目养神。

“那个...医生说建议你不要用止疼药，能忍的话我们就忍一下吧。大概就是这个疼痛用了止痛药以后比这个疼痛剧烈的之后就需要更大量的止痛药。”范丞丞语气温和，哄孩子一般给黄明昊讲着道理，一边低头去亲吻了他的额头。有些微凉的皮肤碰到嘴唇，暖意从接触的那点开始扩散。

“又冷又疼...”黄明昊抱怨道。  
“那要不要多一床被子？”  
然后范丞丞就看到黄明昊把手伸出来被子里，晃了晃，心领神会，应该示意他去牵他的手。  
“你的手好暖和…”

过了良久，黄明昊又说：“丞丞...真的好痛……叫他们给我打止疼针吧，我也有话想跟你说...”  
“你再忍一下吧，虽然我知道你很难受...”  
“不，你快去。”黄明昊语气笃定严肃，范丞丞不敢再说话直接去护士站找值班医生了，他没体会过这种疼，不想让黄明昊觉得他站着说话不腰疼，反而伤了那人的心。

范丞丞攥着黄明昊的手，感觉到他的手被自己捂的越来越暖和了。  
“好点了吗？”  
“嗯。好多了。”  
“那就好。你要不要再睡一下...不要太累...”

病床上的人摇了摇头，拽着范丞丞的手酝酿着什么，才一股脑的往外倒：“丞丞，其实我爱的是你，但是我没办法跟你在一起。我也根本不在乎你或者你哥有没有钱，那都是我瞎说的......”

范丞丞虽然免不了惊讶，而且不知道小嫂子这个节骨眼上提这茬干什么，会不会是埋下伏笔看哥哥如果醒不过来干脆改嫁自己。范丞丞赶紧摇了摇头，像是要把这个诡异的念头从脑袋里驱散似的，好在黄明昊根本没给机会让他继续遐想。

“我曾经是跟你在一起的......但是结局不太好。”  
“啊？”范丞丞现在开始怀疑后面还有出了车祸精神错乱，有点不知所措。  
“或许是在另一个时空里？我也不知道这种事怎么发生在我的身上。你知道吗，我们出了车祸，我睁开眼睛，就看你满脸的血，身体都乱七八糟了，就躺在我旁边......我想活下去，我也想让你起死回生。等我再醒来我们就回到了原点，回到了认识之前。”黄明昊顿了顿，似乎有些难过。

黄明昊真情实感的描述，让范丞丞即使觉得范丞丞精神错乱也要好好听下去。  
“我们又在一起了，就像是遵从天命一样。可是最后的结局是一样的。我就一直无尽的循环那三年，从我们一见钟情，再到一起殉情。”黄明昊被自己的说法逗笑，哼着笑了一声，笑容里都带着无奈与苦痛。

“但是这一次不一样……”  
“这一次你没选择和我在一起。”范丞丞接过话来，总觉得要说些什么，才能表现出自己真的在认真听那人说话。  
“对，所以这次我们活的更久一点……我们没有在一起，但是我们可以看着对方活过了这五年。我已经很满足了，我觉得就这样下去也许不错，但是我和你住在同一屋檐下，还是舍不得你......”  
“可是......”范丞丞握紧黄明昊的手说：“现在不是都过去了吗？只要哥哥能平安醒来，一切都过去了不是吗？”

黄明昊沉默了许久，才小声“嗯。”了一声，“都过去了。或者这样选择，我们都能好好的在一起。”虽然没有把握，但黄明昊打心底里希望一切磨难都过去了，如果能珍惜上天给的机会选择这种结局都是好的。

半夜的时候，睡在陪护床上的范丞丞的手机响了，是个座机号码，范丞丞隐约有些害怕，手抖的厉害，滑接听键都滑了三遍。

黄明昊自己按按钮把床立起来一点，就看着坐在陪护床上的范丞丞脸色苍白，“咚”的一声手机从他手里滑落到医院冰凉的地上。

“我哥，我哥他......”一句话都说不完了，范丞丞蹲在黄明昊的床边，哭的伤心也不忘拉住他的手，他最后的安慰，救命稻草似的。然后满脸泪痕的抬头看着黄明昊说：“该死的应该是我......”  
“你先去监护室看看......”黄明昊想安慰范丞丞，摸着他哭乱了的毛茸茸的头发，给他理顺。  
“他们打电话来说，人已经救不回来了…发生的太快了……我......”范丞丞已经泣不成声，黄明昊又无奈自己无法动弹，就只能忍着疼一直给他顺气，让他难过的时候，不至于那么难受。

“我去看看他......我还是接受不了。”范丞丞还在擦眼泪，但还是只能挑起大梁，一边给父母亲打电话，一边往楼上走去，或许还能看到哥哥气还没散尽的样子，算是最后的安慰。

等到几个小时后父母才赶到医院，范丞丞下楼去接。医院停车场装不下那么多车，停在了斜对面的公共停车场，范丞丞还在等街口的灯变绿。电话又来了。

不是之前那个电话，但是很像，手机重复的响铃就像在催命一样。他叹了口气，滑开接听健的时候，还被碎掉的手机钢化膜扎了手指，一个鲜红色的血珠子往外冒。

“喂？”范丞丞问的小心翼翼，多希望是个诈骗电话，或者打错了。  
那头说：“你好，是黄明昊的家属吗？他现在突然内出血，需要手术抢救，你赶快过来！”人命关天，打电话的医生语气不善，几乎命令道。

重大手术，危情的不只24小时，还有48小时、72小时，一道一道的鬼门关，手术关、感染关还有重创之后的突发情况，就比如内出血。范丞丞深谙这件事的严重，赶紧想带父母一起上医院楼上去看看黄明昊。

范丞丞的父母已经走到了红绿灯对面，四个车道的马路并不算太宽阔，范丞丞看着灯一变绿，赶紧就往马路对面冲过去。

橡胶和地面摩擦的声音刺耳，还有一声巨响，“丞丞！”卡车司机吓得半死，赶紧停车，不敢下来，但责任感使然让他选择留在这里，这场车祸他有责任。但是刚刚那人明明是自己冲到马路上，装满货的卡车根本停不下来。

范丞丞迷迷糊糊想到自己刚刚做的傻事。他该是一着急把车行的绿灯当成了人行灯，他都能感觉到自己身上在流血，还有慢慢从五脏六腑传来的疼痛，哥哥和黄明昊就是这么疼吧，那自己死了的话，哥哥会不会就成为死而复生的奇迹......

范丞丞听着耳边的呼唤声越来越远，意识越来越模糊，眼前开始闪现一些画面，就像是走马灯，看到了他和哥哥，还有黄明昊。

“同学？同学？”范丞丞觉得脖子又酸又疼，被这贴着耳边的声音吵醒，抬起头，迷糊的眼睛看着喊自己的人。刚刚好像做了很久的梦，而眼前的人眼熟的很，就好像曾经梦见过他似的。

那人看着刚被自己喊醒的趴在图书馆的桌子上的范丞丞，眼神还迷迷糊糊的，额头上有被压红了的痕迹，“噗嗤”一下笑了出来。  
“同学，能把你包拿一下吗？图书馆满了，只有这儿还能坐下来了。”  
范丞丞环视了一周，确实自己不该把包搁在椅子上占了位子，毕竟这个时间点图书馆位子紧缺。

“不好意思啊，你坐吧。”  
“谢谢你。我叫黄明昊，你呢？”  
“哦。我叫范丞丞。”范丞丞还在发呆，看着桌上的书，一个词也印不在脑海里，因为坐在自己旁边的人太好看了，就是自己的菜。就连身上的味道，柑橘类的酸甜混合了小羊皮的香水味，都是范丞丞喜欢的。

范丞丞暗自笑自己，刚刚还觉得别人眼熟，好像出现在梦里过似的，明显就是别人好看情不自禁想套近乎。那人从包里掏出橘子味的软糖，又掏出葡萄味的软糖，然后把橘子味的递过来。  
“给你。”那个人说道。  
“谢谢。好巧我也喜欢这个味道，而且就是这个牌子的，它跟别的比，酸一些。”  
“对，很特别的味道！”

黄明昊看着范丞丞的脸，又转到自己的书前，埋头看书。这书，他怕是已经读了无数遍了。

不论多少次，在没有尽头的循环里，他回到刚和范丞丞认识的时候，都这这个情这个景。他拿着这个课需要的参考书，在大学图书总馆的二楼自习室，就会看见那个熟悉的背影，趴在桌子上睡的香甜，然后他会去坐这个自习室里最后一个空位，再次开启两个人的故事。

唯一不同的是，每一次重现旧景，范丞丞似乎都不记得了，不记得他们刚刚才发生车祸的惨状，也不记得黄明昊是谁。但他每次笑得都很甜，对刚认识的黄明昊也是很客气的。

黄明昊却能记得每一次的过往，他和范丞丞的故事轮回就只有三年，每次大同小异。上一次，也是唯一一次，拖到了五年时光是因为两个人没有在一起。

黄明昊盯着西方文化公选课要求的读物，已经在无数次轮回里看了千百遍内容。最精彩的就是西西弗斯临死前叫妻子不要对冥王哈得斯作献祭，哈得斯及冥后佩尔塞福涅等不到献祭，狡猾的西西弗斯就希望冥王放自己回人间，叫妻子作献祭后再回来。

然而西西弗斯并没有依约回到冥界，激怒了哈得斯，哈得斯再派死神去摄走西西弗斯的灵魂。西西弗斯狡猾，被判要将大石推上陡峭的高山。每次他用尽全力，大石快要到顶时，石头就会从其手中滑脱，又得重新推回去，干着无止境的劳动。

于西西弗斯，神罚是推石头上山的永无止尽又徒劳无功的任务；于可怜的黄明昊是不断的失去爱人失去自己的性命；于范丞丞，大概就是不停的忘记。


End file.
